The American Society of Andrology links basic science, clinical practice and public health in an interdisciplinary manner. It has done this since the society held its first meeting in 1975. This competing renewal proposal seeks support for the annual meeting of the society for the next five years. The annual meeting is designed to attract attendees from all areas of male reproductive biology and medicine and to foster their interaction through an integrated scientific program. The meeting is relatively small, usually attracting about 250 to 350 attendees. The plenary sessions are designed to be inclusive, encompassing a bench to bedside approach allowing all attendees, regardless of their individual research interests, to attend all sessions. This allows interactions among basic scientists studying male reproduction (cell and molecular biology of spermatogenesis, fertilization, reproductive organ and genital tract development and function, penile physiology, mechanisms of endocrine action, genetics, physiology of reproduction and sexual function), clinicians (urologists, andrologists, endocrinologists, oncologists, psychologists and psychiatrists and other experts in sexual medicine) and clinical laboratorians working in the diagnosis and treatment of male infertility. The 2011 meeting (36th) annual meeting, scheduled for April 2-5 in Montreal, Canada will continue this fine tradition over a 2.5 day period. The meeting will consist of plenary 1- hour lectures, symposia (3 half-hour talks), short 15 minute oral presentations of selected abstracts and poster sessions. The selected topics will bring participants the latest research findings in all aspects of male reproductive biology and medicine ranging from stem cells to genetics and genomics to endocrine causes of infertility to environmental effects on men's health. Areas of sexual medicine are now included at the meeting as well. The meeting will be complemented by a 1 day hands-on Andrology Laboratory Workshop and an afternoon clinical symposium. Support of the American Society of Andrology Annual Meeting will allow us to continue our significant trainee travel support and enable us to invite outstanding experts in all areas of Andrology to present their most recent findings.